ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Land of Dragons Part 2
Story John is sitting on the mountain in the snow, a tent set up for Mulan to change in. Mushu was on John’s leg. Mushu: I can’t believe how badly I messed that one up. All that work, (Blows raspberry) Gone! John: So, what’s yours and Mulan’s story? Mushu: Well, if you don’t have a family member join the army during the draft, your honor is gone. So Mulan came for her sick old man so he didn’t die out here. And the army doesn’t take women, so. And as family guardian, I was assigned to ensure Mulan’s safety and success. Mulan then comes out of the tent, with no armor. She is wearing a tannish shirt that connects to a skirt, with green linings on it and a green sash. She has leggings covering her legs. Mulan: So, what do you think? John: I think it is an honor to meet you, Mulan. So, what now? Mulan: I don’t know. I might just head back home. I can’t do anything else anyway. China is saved. (John’s eyes glow green for a second.) John? John: Maybe not. John goes over to the cliff edge, looking down the mountain. Mulan and Mushu look too, when they see Shan-Yu breaking out of the snow, covered in a dark aura. Mushu: Holy smokes! He’s alive! (Shan-Yu starts heading in the direction of a big palace.) Mulan: The Emperor’s Palace! We have to get over there to warn them! Mushu: How do you expect to do that? He’s already halfway there! John: You a good rider? Mulan: Decent, why? End Scene Li Shang leads the remains of the Chinese army into the Emperor’s palace grounds, approaching the palace. Li Shang: Good work, soldiers. We are almost there. Mulan: Captain Shang! (Li Shang turns, seeing Mulan ride in on Wildmutt.) Li Shang: What are you doing here? I told you Mulan: (Dismounting Wildmutt) It’s a trap. Shan-Yu is here, in the palace. Li Shang: Don’t be absurd. There’s no way Shan-Yu Several Heartless appear, surrounding them. They resemble large towers, with balls for faces near the base. Wildmutt roars, as he pounces on a Bolt Tower, knocking it over. Mulan: Protect the Emperor! We’ve got this! Li Shang: Uh, Mulan: Go! Li Shang runs off, as a bolt of lightning is launched from Bolt Tower. Mulan dodges, drawing her sword, holding it reverse grip. She strikes the Heartless many times before it is destroyed. Wildmutt charges from Bolt Tower to Bolt Tower, tearing his way through them. He punches, kicks, bites and slashes his way through, taking them out. Mulan defeats the last one, and John reverts. John: Let’s move! At the doors of the palace Li Shang clashes swords with Shan-Yu, being knocked down. The Emperor, with a long white beard wearing yellow robes, stares down Shan-Yu. Emperor: You will not get away with this, Shan-Yu. This is not the way to do it. Shan-Yu: So, your death isn’t the way to obtain all of China? Then what is? (He approaches the Emperor.) You are the key to China, as I will be. (A mana disk flies and hits Shan-Yu, causing him to turn around. John and Mulan come up the stairs, as Li Shang takes the Emperor inside, closing the door.) Smart. So, you are what stand in my way? A young boy and a girl? (Mulan raises her sword.) Mulan: I am a woman. John: And she’s going to kick your butt. Shan-Yu charges forward, swinging his sword. Mulan parries it, Shan-Yu’s strength launching her back. John turns into Water Hazard, blasting Shan-Yu back with a stream of water. Shan-Yu becomes enveloped in a dark aura, dashing in, stabbing Water Hazard, causing him to skid across the ground. Water Hazard creates a water whip, wrapping around Shan-Yu’s sword arm. Mulan jumps over Water Hazard, striking Shan-Yu several times. Water Hazard blasts Shan-Yu with water, sending him flying into the door. Water Hazard: Nice job, following my lead. Mulan: Thank you. Now, let us finish it! Mulan charges in, slashing at Shan-Yu. Shan-Yu parries it, knocking her away. Water Hazard propels himself forward with water, ramming into Shan-Yu. Shan-Yu grabs Water Hazard and slams him into the door, slightly cracking it. Shan-Yu tosses Water Hazard away, and starts to open the door. Mulan charges in, pushing Shan-Yu back. Shan-Yu: Pathetic wench! (Shan-Yu swings his sword, knocking Mulan away. She hits the ground hard.) You’ll rue the day you messed with me. Sonic Boom rams into Shan-Yu from behind, knocking him forward, tumbling over Mulan. Shan-Yu gets to his feet, as Sonic Boom stands up, summoning Rustic. Sonic Boom: Don’t talk the talk if you can’t run the run. Sonic Boom dashes forward, as Shan-Yu charges forward with a dark aura. The two slash past each other, the two motionless afterwards. Sonic Boom drops down onto one knee. Shan-Yu smirks, when Mulan appears, striking his head with her blade. His smile fades, as he falls over onto his back, dead. Mulan runs over to John, who reverts. Mulan: You okay? John: Yeah. (Puts Rustic away.) Nice job. Mulan: You did most of the work. (The Emperor and Li Shang come out of the palace.) Oh, no. Emperor: You, a woman, joined the army, shaming it, making all my soldiers look like fools. (Mulan looks down.) And you saved us all. (Emperor bows to Mulan.) Thank you. Mulan: Oh. Uh, you’re welcome. (The Emperor bends down, taking Shan-Yu’s sword.) Emperor: Here. Proof that you saved us all. Mulan: Thank you. (Then, a large keyhole glows in the ground.) What? John: That’s for me. (John walks over to the keyhole, putting his hand on it.) Claude ostium elit signa! (The keyhole glows, and it fades away.) End Scene Up in the mountains are two cloaked figures looking down at the Palace grounds. Cloaked Figure 1: He actually looks quite strong. He could be useful. Cloaked Figure 2: Ha! He is nothing but a pawn in this game. However, even a pawn can be dangerous. Let us see how he responds to a change in the rules. (Cloaked Figure 2 heads back towards the mountain, putting his hand on the ground.) Back at the Palace, John walks up to Mulan and Li Shang. John: Well. This is where we say goodbye. Mulan: Thank you. For everything. A tremor occurs, everyone falling to their knees. A large dragon like Heartless breaks out of the mountain, flying towards the Palace. John: It’s always something big. I’ve got this. Later. John turns into Jetray, taking to the air. He flies towards Storm Rider, firing a neuroshock at it. Storm Rider is unharmed, as it flies past, a gust of wind blowing Jetray upside down. Lightning bolts fly down from its body, and Jetray flies out of the way. He picks back up, as Storm Rider flies at him. Jetray flies over it, turning into Quilscade. He sticks a thorn into it, allowing himself to stay hanging on. Quilscade: Got to make it to the head. Quilscade pulls out a second thorn, and uses them to pull himself up Storm Rider. Storm Rider does a barrel roll, launching Quilscade off it. Storm Rider faces Quilscade, preparing to fire a lightning blast from its mouth. Quilscade reverts, and John spins, forming a mini-tornado in the air. Storm Rider fires the lightning, while John flies and dodges. He flies up at Storm Rider, dodging several smaller lightning bolts. Gongs on Storm Rider’s stomachs bang together, several bombs dropping. John swings his legs up, spinning and using the wind to knock them away. John turns into Wildvine, stretching his arm and grabbing onto a horn on Storm Rider’s body. He pulls himself up, and pulls himself to grab the horns on Storm Rider’s head. Wildvine then pulls on the horns, steering it away from the palace and towards the mountains. Wildvine: Just a little more. And, boom! (Storm Rider slams headfirst into the mountain side, Storm Rider being destroyed. Wildvine lands on a rock, and looks up, seeing the two cloaked figures.) You again! There’s two of you now? Cloaked Figure 2: Congratulations! You defeated the boss in my little game. Cloaked Figure 1: We should just take him out now. Cloaked Figure 2: And ruin the game? Never. We shall continue another time, John Spacewalker. (A portal of darkness opens, the two disappearing. Wildvine reverts.) John: It’s a game to him? I’m liking those cloaks less and less. (John pulls out a remote.) Well, time to go. (John presses the button on the remote, being beamed up to the Gummi Ship.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Mulan *Mushu *Li Shang Villains *Shan-Yu * Cloaked Figure 1 * Cloaked Figure 2 *Heartless **Bolt Towers **Storm Rider Aliens *Wildmutt (first re-appearance) *Water Hazard (first re-appearance) *Sonic Boom (first re-appearance) *Jetray (first re-appearance) *Quilscade *Wildvine (first re-appearance) Trivia *John meets two different cloaked figures than the one he encountered before. *The story of Mulan is gone into. *Quilscade is the first alien in Kingdom Hearts to be used twice. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga